


The Tour

by johnnyzbabe



Series: TOUR OF 15 [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Fall Out Boy, NKOTBSB Tour, NSYNC, New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote awhile back a story titled NKOTBSB + NSYNC and well this is what happened after that concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour

After the concert of the year ended in 2012 all three groups started talking about doing a full blown tour. They talked at length about the when’s, whys, and how’s of doing a tour of such grand scale. 

The first being when as in when could all three groups agrees to a time. That includes possibly recording a second album for NKOTBSB with adding NSYNC to the mix. That seemed to item to cause the most trouble. Especially since Kevin had just returned to Backstreet and they were working on their own album, New Kids had taken some time off with Jon and his partner doing some kind of reality show, and Justin still the deciding factor for NSYNC. Sure they did the short reunion on the VMAs in 2014 but that was just the one song. The second is being the why. Why do this tour. Why do it three groups. That’s fifteen men plus wives, partners, any children plus assorted posses.  


The most important component to this tour is the how. Logistic was gonna be a nightmare, each group with their own separate riders including security for all three groups. The hardest part will be the stage design. How do you fifteen guys on a stage at once let alone the venues that need to get booked that could fit that stage.

Soon a contract was signed by fifteen guys and all management. The tour was a go and all the millions of fans were on the internet, tweeting, posting, instagramming all their hopes and wish to meet one of the said fifteen. Along with the tour studio time had been booked to start reworking some hits as well as writing and recording some new original songs that will highlight the best of fifteen. 

With the recording process a new logistic problem occurred. Which part is sung by which Kid, Boy, Syncer? Three voices for every range, note that is being recorded. Does Kevin sing that bass line, Lance or Danny…same goes for those power lines? Do they go with AJ, Justin, JC, Jordan, Joey? High parts go to Howie, Joey, or Chris? It goes on for each part and line. Soon after three months of sweat tears and even a little bloodshed; the contracts were signed with something after all, the album was ready. A blurb was posted on all sites asking fans to name the album and subsequent tour. After reading thousands of e-mails the name was finally settled on. The album was simply called 15 as in fifteen men. The tour was called the ULTIMATE BOYBAND TOUR.

The tour started out in Los Angeles and made it all around the eastern hemisphere and made to a lot of the countries on the western hemisphere as well. The only thing that made it even more special is another four men joined for just the America leg of the tour. Fall Out Boy made a few appearances through that leg of the tour. It seems that Nick and Patrick made quite the impression on each other. Now the world was blowing up with Fall Out/Backstreet Boys fan fiction as well as wanting to see that tour as well.

With that magnitude of a tour it took the three groups three years to everywhere they could. During that tour the groups became really close. AJ and Lance came to be friends and they went out on some double dates with Kevin and JC respectively. Even Donnie found his love on tour with Danny and when the media found out they started calling them the Double Ds. Soon enough the tour came to an end all three groups leaving as friends. The tour even squelch long standing rumors that Backstreet Boys and NSYNC rivalry to an end. Nick had even started working on a movie with help from the fans and crowd funding site. Along with that Nick and Patrick made a commitment to each other to keep the relationship solid even with they can’t be together all the time.

THE TOUR was a resounding success with fans wanting more of each group. NSYNC started talking about maybe working on new album and tour. Justin was happy to find the one for him. He and Howie hit it off and soon they were inseparable. 

By the end the following people either made their relationships stronger or found they partner for life.

Kevin Scott Richardson-McLean and Alexander James Richardson-McLean got married.

Nickolas Gene Carter and Patrick Martin (Vaughn) Stump

Howard Dwaine Dorough and Justin Randall Timberlake

Donald Edmond Wahlberg, Jr and Daniel William Woods

James Lance Bass-Chasez and Joshua Scott Bass-Chasez had gotten married as well.


End file.
